With Love, From England
by Hetalianatics
Summary: IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY! But Arthur Kirkland is having trouble finding the perfect gift for his boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. One idea struck him after watching a TV show and that is. To make home made chocolate. Will Arthur be able to make the perfect chocolate? will his kitchen not explode? will Alfred even like it?


Made With Love From England (Valentine's Special Fic)

Today is a very special day, especially for lovers.

This day is called "Valentine's Day". People celebrate this day throughout the world every February fourteen, to express their love to the ones they admire.

Women make chocolates while men give teddy bears or roses.

At a certain part of Europe, the air is filled with love. Even though France is the romantic country, England shall never be left behind. People from England are now celebrating this special day with the ones they love with no problem. But a blonde man from England just couldn't make up his mind on what to give to his boyfriend.

"Alfred won't certainly like my English specialties, and I don't want to be a usual lover who gives shop-made chocolates to the one I love" Arthur murmured to himself, his thick and bushy eyebrows furrowed as he can't think of ways to greet the man he loves a 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

He already thought of various approaches and even consulted books and websites just to make this Valentine's Day extra special, but nothing clicked his taste. But Arthur will never give up. He slumped on his couch and turned on his television to browse to different tv shows and Valentine's specials on television to get more ideas to make his and Alfred's valentines the most perfect than any other couple throughout the whole world.

After browsing for a while he finally set his eyes on one tv show that caught his attention. The show promotes 'home-made chocolates', _'compared to other chocolates, this is different since it is home-made…' _Arthur thought to himself. '_not only that, but Alfred will surely love it even more because I know how good I am in cooking'_ Arthur smiled to himself and then he began taking notes on how to make the perfect homemade chocolates that Alfred will surely love.

A few minutes after watching the show, Arthur began on preparing the ingredients that he will need to make his perfectly cooked homemade chocolate. _' okay, seems like I have all the ingredients to make the perfect chocolate! Alfred would die of how delicious this will be!' _Arthur thought with a smirk forming on his face. He puts on an apron and began making his 'deliciously sweet' chocolate with tender, love and care.

It is now Arthur's fifth retry on trying to make his special chocolates and in those previous four tries, his mixing bowl exploded or the kitchen explodes or the likes happened. He is now frowning in frustration and he is mixing the chocolate with so much force that the chocolate inside the bowl are spilling everywhere on the kitchen counter. Arthur still isn't successful on his fifth try. He decided to give up but his angel conscience is nagging him to continue and make the best valentines gift ever made in the whole wide world known to man.

Arthur decided to continue his work and he didn't give up no matter how many times he failed.

After a few more attempts, he finally became successful and the chocolates are now in the fridge, waiting to be hardened. Arthur became happy about the outcome of his specially made chocolates, and because of that he has this wide proud smile plastered on his face.

'_Yes! I finally made the perfect chocolates that he will surely like!' _ Arthur thought triumphantly in his mind. After a few more moments on thinking on about how proud he is for himself because of the perfectly made chocolates, his phone rang and he couldn't get any happier upon reading the caller id and seeing who is calling him. "HI ARHUR! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!' the American said from the other end of the line as soon as Arthur put his ear on the speaker.

"Hi love, Happy Valentines Day to you too" Arthur said with a huge smile on his face. "Can you come here today Alfred, and celebrate valentines with me?" Arthur said with a little hint of pleading in his tone. "Of course! That would be no problem at all! I'll be there maybe at….ummm….8 PM? Does that sound good to you?" Alfred asked the Brit who agreed "Sure why not? Just make sure that you will come _today_!" Arthur said emphasizing the word 'today' with so much stress "Did you really miss me that much, Arthur?" Alfred chuckled from the other end of the line. "I-it's not like that idiot! I just want to spend the day with you…" Arthur said, slightly embarrassed at the things that he said.

Alfred chuckled again at the Brit because of his behavior "okay, okay sorry…I don't have anything important to do anyway so I'm very sure that I will be coming there, later at 8 " the American said, assuring the Brit that he _will_ come to his lover's house.

After a few more minutes of talking on the phone, the American hung up because he said that he will still need to get ready to go to his boyfriend's house later. Arthur on the other hand, goes to the kitchen again to check up on his chocolates. The appearance is not that bad but we can never be sure about the taste of his chocolates or the things that he does in the kitchen. He picked up a small box from his drawers to put the chocolates in, so that his presentation would be better. After packing the chocolates and putting designs on the box, Arthur decided to clean his house and then get ready for Alfred's visit.

Time goes by fast, and by now it is already 7:45 PM, only 15 minutes until Alfred arrives. Arthur is sweating by now on the sofa. What is Alfred doesn't like the chocolates? What if Alfred had something important to go to and he needs to go? What if Alfred is allergic to chocolates? Questions like those filled the Brit's mind, which made him nervous about Alfred's arrival.

At exactly 8 PM, Alfred knocked on his door, loudly enough for Arthur to get away from his trance. He stands up from the sofa and he nervously walked towards the door to open it. Arthur was shaking and sweating at the same time. He never really did became nervous around his boyfriend, but, this is different than the other times that they were together. By the time Arthur opened the door, he is greeted by a handsome looking young American with flowers and a teddy bear in his hands "Happy Valentine's day Arthur!" Alfred said with glee.

Arthur's nervousness is now in the back of happiness as Alfred greeted him with a kiss. The American gave the teddy bear and the roses to Arthur as the got in the house.

The couple talked for a while until Arthur suggested that they should go to the kitchen and eat. Alfred is sweating all of a sudden and this made Arthur raise a brow. "Is there something wrong love?" Arthur asked the sweating American. "uhh…well..n-nothing! Let's just eat shall we?" Alfred grabbed Arthur into the kitchen and Alfred is thankful that the foods that are on the table are ordered from some restaurant.

After eating the meal, Arthur stands up and went to the fridge. He got the box out and showed it to Alfred. The American gave the Brit a puzzled look as Arthur is holding the box "Happy Valentine's Day to you!" Arthur stretched his arms out nearer to Alfred making the box also go nearer to the American. Realizing that the box is Arthur's gift to him, Alfred takes it and eyed it carefully. It's not that Alfred doesn't trust Arthur, it's just that the Brit's cooking is not really that edible.

Knowing that Arthur does not make chocolates, and the packaging looks like those from the shop, Alfred did not hesitate to open it and eat the chocolates inside. The chocolates look so good to eat too. The American took one and plops it into his mouth. As soon as the chocolate made contact to his taste buds, he felt that the food that he just ate is going back up. That is when Arthur spoke up "I made those chocolates especially for you Alfred, I hope that you would like it." Arthur said a little embarrassed.

Upon hearing this, Alfred swallowed the chocolate and faked a smile on his face. "So how was it?" Arthur asked the American. He did not want to hurt the Brit's feelings so he just nodded "H-how does it taste?" Arthur asked again, hoping that this time Alfred won't tell him that his food is tasteless. The American smiled at the Brit for a while before mouthing his answer.

"It's tasteless…"

**hi guys! It's me again! This is a short valentines one-shot that I made. Just to inform you guys, I won't be making chaptered stories because I usually don't finish when I make one. So here it is! A short valentine special about Arthur and Alfred with a little cliffhanger!~ R&R okay? I'll love you if you do that! **


End file.
